


绿洲

by NobodyPill



Category: Game of Thrones(TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobodyPill/pseuds/NobodyPill
Summary: AU旧时代ABO女Alpha备注：ABO1.标记的时间为半年，过了半年则标记消失。2.Omega是很难怀孕的一种分化性征。3.所有人的分化都在16岁生日当天。4.由于Omega数量太少，抑制剂是一个昂贵且产量低，不容易接触到的东西。5.女Alpha没有子宫，性器官未勃起隐藏在阴道中。6.男Omega由于低生育率和生产难度，几乎没有几个男Omega产子。7.浅层标记能维持一个星期，通过嘴唇与腺体的接触标记。





	绿洲

绿洲 Chapter.1

秋日降临在Stark House，临冬城随着日子的推移逐渐吹起冷风。年轻的男孩站在尚还潮湿的丘地上，望着这片丘地唯一的一棵梧桐树。

Jon Snow——这是一个令人感到冷和美的名字。他是一个Beta，21岁的年纪，有着一头微卷的黑色短发，穿着一件极浅釉色的衬衫，外面是棕色带有丝绸暗纹的马甲，别致的将他的腰身勾勒出来。他的口袋里时常备着一副银框架眼镜，发亮的银链连接着眼镜确保它不会被失手跌落在地。

上帝，他看起来绅士又文雅，一看准是个大款家的年轻人。衣着搭配使他看起来安静又上档次——但这没有用，他是庄园主的私生子，他永远不是一个真正的Stark。

▽

“我进来了。”敲门过后，一个声音出现在门后，接着他打开门，是他同父异母的哥哥。

年长两岁的Alpha从外面走进来，闪着光芒的眼睛寻找着黑发年轻人。而Beta放下刚抿过一口的茶，视线对上哥哥的。

“Arya好些了吗？”Beta看看他，眼前的哥哥跟他的关系从来都好不到哪去，他不知道他来干什么的。

Alpha一屁股坐在Beta柔软的床铺上，眼神从Beta色泽温软的嘴唇上移开，又附着在Beta刚喝过的茶杯上。“她并不好，说实在的。”Alpha自觉的举起Jon的茶杯。“真没想到两个妹妹都是Alpha，这样的几率也太小了，刚刚我想试着帮帮她，但是她的信息素太强，我的信息素也憋不住了。”Alpha用过了Beta的茶，将杯子重新放在桌子上。“本能。”Jon评价道。

“是的，然后。”Alpha顿了顿。“我觉得她差点扑上来打我。”

诚然，Alpha们总是有这个情况，特别是发情期的Alpha。Arya正在房间里经历她的分化，没错，她就是一个Alpha。这并不令人有过大的震惊，Arya从小就是一个不安分的孩子，拥有动力和好奇心的孩子，就像一团火焰一样令人又喜又忧。

最令人震惊的应该是Sansa，两年前Sansa的分化让她成为一个Alpha，这和她的性格一点都不符合，但她已经成为了Alpha，这令她别无选择——现在，Arya也成为了一个Alpha，这其实也挺棒的。

碍于Alpha之间没法好好憋住信息素的原因，年轻的Beta便成为了最佳人选，他得去劝劝Arya吃点东西了，他想。

 

Jon留下Robb，他的Alpha哥哥一个人在他的房间里便出去了，实际上他选择忽视他。他拿起圆形托盘，从厨房里拿出瓶装牛奶，并将刚刚准备的三明治餐碟放在托盘上才将路线转向Arya的房间。

▽

“Ar-arya。”Beta从门框走进去，显得步履不稳。实话说，这间屋子里的信息素浓的可怕，Jon一进门就好像挨了当头几拳一样，这令他眩晕，他只好快点放下托盘立刻坐下，带着一种不好受的表情面对Arya。

 

“Arya……你得吃点东西。”Jon颇具困难的说道，因为信息素的压迫正在喘气，他盯着坐在床上的妹妹，那是一道寒光——Arya的眼神里有猎杀的踪迹，这让Jon吓了一跳。

 

“信息素让你呼吸困难了？”Arya忽视掉他的话，全神贯注望着呼吸困难的哥哥，他的面颊泛起缺氧的潮红，为了防止自己被信息素“扔”下座椅，只能抓着身旁的桌角。

“呃——”Jon觉得他必须逃离这个房间了，他感觉完全没法呼吸，每一次呼吸都带给感官更多的Alpha信息素。这是一种陌生的，不同于温柔的Robb的信息素，让身体觉得“很呛”。他立刻选择起身，他要逃开了。

身后的Arya掀开了身上的被褥，单一的内衬领口敞了个大开，并毫无用处的阻挡着他宛如刀剑寒光的信息素味道。

“别再进来了。”少女说。她下床，每一步逼近都带着更浓的信息素，她成功的看着Jon跌倒在地上，她的手抚上Beta的脖颈。因为距离逼近的信息素让Beta失去了思考能力，Arya的嘴唇贴上哥哥未发育的腺体，做了一个没用的浅层标记。

▽

Jon忘记了自己是怎么逃出妹妹的房间的——七层地狱！ 他的心跳之快，好像经历了一场逃亡一样虚脱。不，他有些发热。

发生了什么？Jon好像想起来了，Arya刚刚给他做了一个浅层标记。那是一个温柔的标记，但却让Jon起了不明反应，从走廊回到自己房间的路程因为无法抑制的热变成无比困难的事情，他的脸颊从浅薄的红转为更深颜色的，他跌跌撞撞的打开门，从门框跌进去。

“Jon？”一股侵略般的信息素顺着Robb的靠近飘来。“你怎么了？”他相较于Jon的体温稍冷的手背贴上他的脸。“你的脸发烫，发生了什么？”Robb抱起Jon，踏着柔软的地毯把他安置在床垫上。

“Arya给我……”Jon感到一阵眩晕，热潮从身体内部急躁的散开，他睁开眼睛，但任何东西都看不见。

“Arya什么？发生了什么？”Robb的信息素因为情绪的急切而散发，这让Jon的眩晕更甚一层。他没法说出完整的句子，Robb的信息素好像是又补了他几巴掌一样，他只是歪了歪脖子露出发烫的腺体，他不知道自己看起来是什么样子，他希望Robb能猜到发生了什么。

Robb察觉到不对，从Jon外走廊上凌乱的脚步声开始。当他的弟弟露出脖颈发粉的腺体时，他不可思议的停住了一切动作。

Jon Snow绝对不是个单纯的Beta。

以及，他的腺体开始发育了。

他的腺体发着粉红，手指凑近甚至能感受到温度的不同，Jon的身体开始发热，血气染上他的面颊，他无法抑制的开始扭动身体，而这让Robb产生了悸动，他望着Jon躺在床上的样子，脸上冒出一种出窍的表情，一股淡不可查的Omega信息素从他身上飘出来。

 

现在，Robb Stark不管Arya在玩什么把戏，他都想好好感谢感谢她。

人人都会在16岁当天分化，这似乎是一条亘古不变的真理。而21岁的Jon Snow——House Stark的私生子却因为浅层标记而强制分化了。

Stark家族真是不同于任何家族，出了两位身份高贵的女Alpha，现在，又要变出一个漂亮的男Omega。

▽

Robb Stark作为代理庄园主，他找到了庄园雇佣的代理驾驶“美人”Brienne，她是一个高大的金发Alpha，Robb希望他的Omega——Podrick来照顾Jon。

 

Brienne利落的答应了Robb，她甚至还没来得及惊讶Jon迟来的分化。

▽

Robb的心里有一个计划，一个令人皱眉的计划。

TBC

Rey LOFTER@NobodyPill


End file.
